Faruru
Faruru Bokerdole '''(Falulu Vocaldoll) '(ファルル・ボーカドール) is a mysterious girl who appears on Episode 1 and Episode 13. Her preferred brand is Marionette Mu. She makes cameo appearances in Episodes 1 and 13. She makes her actual anime debut in Episode 17. Occasionally, she will go and watch Laala perform, and she seems to know about the Prism Voice. Personality In the real world, Faruru is very clueless (much like Sophie's Fancy Mode) and seems to know very few words; so she tends to repeat the words and actions of others (and even copies Laala's and Mirei's catchphrase and actions). Her voice also sounds slightly robotic. She tends to call certain things (like the Prism Voice and Laala) sparkling. Her mascot often guides her. Appearance Faruru has grayish-blue eyes and green, thickly braided pigtails; giving them a bushy appearance. Her bangs are eye length which appear to be very plain in comparison, and she has a few pink bows and a tiara on her head. She is shown wearing a regal coord and no matter the outfit, always wears a pair of grey headphones. Relationships *SoLaMi♡SMILE - In Episode 13, Faruru watched their performance and mentioned that the Prism Voice was becoming stronger. * Unicorn - Unicorn is Faruru's manager in PriPara. She is cared for by Unicorn, as Faruru is ususally mindless and spacey. Etymology '''Faruru (Falulu): '''Her name is based from the fourth note of the Solfège scale. Gallery ''See Faruru Bokerdole/Image Gallery. Trivia *So far, Faruru appears to be the only idol to know of the Prism Voice. *Faruru is the only main character to have multiple cameo appearances. * According to a brief translation of her description, it says Faruru is "A mysterious girl which nothing is known about. After seeing Laala’s live who debuted in PriPara after a series of coincidences, she could tell that Laala was an owner of the legendary Prism Voice. Dancing, fashion sense and Prism Voice, she possess all the best qualities required to be an idol (Faruru, not Laala)." * Faruru is the only main character not voiced by an i☆Ris member. * She is the second character to have an image song. * Faruru is the only main character to not be a member of SoLaMi♡Dressing. * She seems to 'copy' many things from Laala. ** One example is by how their pre-Making Drama pose is the same. ** Another Example is how their class/rank level up poses are the same. ** Faruru also 'copies' Laala's signature catchphrase. * During her debut, she was able to jump to the last level of Debut Class. * She was able to win the Paradise Tiara of the Paradise Coord. * In Episode 27, Faruru impersonated Lala, Mirei, Sophie, and Janko. ** Since Faruru shares the same voice actor as Janko, unlike Lala, Mirei, or Sophie, she got her voice exactly correct. * Faruru is the only main character who's student form hasn't been revealed yet. Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Female Category:PriPara Category:Main Character Category:Lovely Idol Category:Marionette Mu user